


Swapped

by whizzerdbrown



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BMC Switched Au, Cinnabun, F/F, M/M, Multi, Pinkberry, basically the entire musical but the swapped au, bmc swapped au, boyf riends — Freeform, brooke & michael are the ultIMATE BFFS, completely platonic, have fun @ both u and me bc wild ride, jazz it up, richjake, this is going to be a blast, throw in some more events to, with some additions possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Michael Heere and Brooke Mell have been best friends since kindergarten.Jeremy Canigula is the most perfect being in the entire school.---Based solely on the Be More Chill switched au by the mods of @/bmc-switched-au on tumblr!! Check them out bc they're awesome as heck!





	1. time to start the day !!!

They were in the middle of a conversation, literally in the middle of a sentence, when Michael’s hand flew out and covered Brooke’s mouth as Jeremy walked past them. Really, this was a normal thing. Michael had a tendency to not even breathe in the presence of Jeremy Canigula, though whether he actually realized it or not was uncertain to Brooke. She sighed softly, removing Michael’s hand from her face, and giving him an exhausted smile, “Dude, he didn't even see you.”

“I know!” Michael responded, tone desperate, eyes still locked on the back of Jeremy’s jean jacket. Only once the male was completely out of sight, Michael turned back to his best friend - well, technically, his /only/ friend. 

Michael Heere and Brooke Mell had been best friends since kindergarten, but they always felt like they’ve known each other even longer than that, going as far as to joke about having been friends while in the womb. They've been inseparable since then, which never seemed to be a problem. Michael’s family loved Brooke, and Brooke’s family loved Michael. And, as if not already clear, they loved each other in the most queer-platonic way possible. After all, they both had their own, highly unlikely to actually end up with, crushes, and they were more than happy to just stick with that. Neither of them had ever been popular and, honestly, they never really had the desire to. Of course, they could have a better chance at winning over their so called “love of their lives,” but that seemed to be the only winner to it. It took too much effort to climb up the social pyramid, and they were completely happy with spending their evenings and weekends cooped up in Brooke’s basement playing video games. It sounds sadder than it actually is, they’d assure you. 

“Mike, just talk to him-”

“Brooke, you /know/ I can't do that. I’d probably have an anxiety attack right there in front of him.”

Brooke giggled, playfully tossing her hair to the side. “Guess that means you're stuck with me for forever, then.”

Michael only groaned playfully in response, grabbing Brooke’s hoodie sleeve and dragging her along as they followed the path that led to the school. There were nearly five minutes left before the first bell would ring, and it was better to get inside early before other people arrived. They passed the usual group, that Brooke often referred to as the ‘Dream Team’ because they were the ‘dreamiest’ people in the school – Jake Valentine, Rich Lohst, Chloe Rolan, and Christine Dillinger – only half-hearing about whatever news was floating around the school currently. News wasn't really the correct word, it was more like gossip. Jake and Rich always refused to call it gossip, though, so everyone else adapted to calling it ‘news.’

Brooke rambled on as they walked the nearly empty hall, something about an update to some classic game that she liked and how it wouldn't be nearly as good, but Michael’s mind was elsewhere. Why? Because, there he stood. 

Jeremy Canigula. The most perfect guy in the entire school, in Michael’s eyes at least. Michael’s had this silly schoolgirl-like crush on the guy for years now, and he was sure that Brooke was tired of hearing about it, but he literally couldn't stop himself. Jeremy was everything that Michael could ever want, yet he was too far away for Michael to ever wish to have. 

“Shh, shh,” Michael interrupted, gaining a none-too-threatening glare from his blonde headed friend. It went unnoticed, anyway, as Michael kept his gaze locked on the boy at the end of the hallway. “Look! It’s-”

“Jeremy, I know,” Brooke answered, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets. “He’s signing up for the play.”

A light seemed to go off behind Michael’s eyes, and Brooke already knew that he’d be making a plan that would almost instantly fall through. “The play!” Michael had exclaimed, “Brooke! If /I/ sign up for the play, I’ll be closer to Jeremy!”

And that's how Brooke ended up stranded in the middle of the hallway, watching as Michael practically ran across the hallway to sign the paper. The action was instantly followed by insults, which were then followed by the school bell ringing. 

“Good luck,” was all Brooke said, as she patted Michael’s back before they parted ways for class. 

\---

The day was oddly quick. It was fine for classes, but the lunch period was way too quick. It seemed like they only had a few minutes to talk, rather than the full hour. Before he knew it, Michael was standing outside the school’s auditorium. At some point, Jenna Goranski, one of the school’s bullies, came by and ruffed Michael up a bit before she ran off for the girls’ basketball team. He had sighed to himself, adjusting his backpack after the blows, going to clean his glasses. Next thing he knew, the literal love of his life was at his side. 

“Are you lost?” Jeremy had questioned, not at all unkindly. (Or, if it actually was meant to be unkindly, Michael wouldn't have noticed.)

“Nnnn– Uh.. What?”

“Oh, well, you were just standing there.” The taller boy offered a shrug, then smiled gently. Michael felt like he could die right there. “So, uh, are you?”

“No? I- Yeah, no, I’m supposed to be here! Yeah, haha, I signed up for the, um, play.”

Jeremy’s features instantly lit up. “You signed up for the play! I’ve never seen you here before, you’re new to theatre.” Michael only nodded, and Jeremy laughed lightly. “Ah, you’ll have a blast. Play rehearsal is the best part.”

“Of your day?”

“Yeah, right. Of my life! C’mon, let's go, instead of just standing here!”

There was a slight bounce in Jeremy’s step as he opened the auditorium doors and stepped in, Michael following along behind him. This had been easier than he had ever expected, seeing as Jeremy was excitedly going on about how much he loved play rehearsal. Of course, Michael couldn't relate, really, but the fact that Jeremy was sharing all of this information with him was a sign that he was doing /something/ right, and that was more than enough for him.


	2. LOV ERS

It felt like it had only been seconds into Jeremy’s rambling that everything was ruined. Okay, ruined was a bit of an extreme, but in the moment, Michael felt crushed. Jeremy had been going on about the time that he got to be Romeo in a school production, and how it was one of his absolute best roles, when a flurry of students came running in. Loudly, too. Jeremy lapsed into silence, cut off by Rich saying something about going somewhere after play rehearsal, and the sounding approval of the rest of the group. Michael sighed softly, but Jeremy just gave an excited little cheer as Mr. Reyes entered the room. 

Mr. Reyes always seemed to hate life. And not, really, in the way that he was mean to everyone, but just that he was always ready for the day to be over. He walked in, leaning against the stage and telling everyone to take seats in the stalls. (Michael was lucky enough to get a seat by Jeremy, but with Rich on his other side.) The group of students watched, some with more enthusiasm than others, as Mr. Reyes took in the group. “I see everyone's here,” he greeted, adjusting his glasses and finally standing up straight. “Welcome to theatre. I’m Mr. Reyes, as I’m sure you already know. Let's take a quick break.”

Michael turned to try and speak to Jeremy again once Mr. Reyes had walked off, but Jeremy was already in a conversation. With Christine. He knew it wasn't polite, but Michael eavesdropped into the conversation. Christine was talking about Jeremy’s last performance, in Romeo and Juliet. Of course Michael had seen it too, he dragged Brooke along for all of Middleborough’s theatre productions, because Jeremy was always in them. Christine was saying the things that Michael wished he could, about how Jeremy was such an amazing actor and how he really selled the performance. She even threw in that she was glad he didn't really die by the poison (to which Jeremy had nodded awkwardly and said, “uh.. Thanks.”).

Of course, Michael thought that this would be fast, the whole play rehearsal event. Because he had finally talked to Jeremy, and Jeremy had finally been talking to him, and it all went well. But, now, seeing as Christine kept Jeremy occupied with her conversation, Michael was left listening in on Rich and Jake’s conversation until Mr. Reyes came back. Which, honestly, seemed to take way too long. It felt like forever until it was actually time to leave. Jeremy was still being distracted by Christine, who was now inviting him to hang out with her and some other people at the mall, so Michael just picked up his backpack and filtered out of the theatre behind a few other students.

As Michael walked down the hallways, going to meet up with Brooke as they usually did after school, for video games, a hand grabbed him and yanked him into one of the many janitor’s closets. “What-” Michael had started, before a finger was held over his mouth. 

“Shh.” 

As Michael’s eyes adjusted to the light change, the closet being much dingier than the hallway, he noticed that it was Jenna. Again. She let go of him, taking a step back, before snatching his backpack. Michael just stood there, quiet, too startled to even say anything, anyway. Jenna pulled a marker out of her pocket, scribbled a few letters on the bag, then handed it back to him. 

“What,” Michael tried again, “are you doing?”

“Don't wash that off. Or else.” Jenna threatened. 

“Uh. Alright.”

“Michael, buddy. You don't remember me from freshman year, do you?”

Michael hesitated for a moment, seeming to think about it, before shaking his head. “Well, no, but you didn't go here-”

“Yes, I did! I’ve always gone here, just nobody noticed!” Jenna huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Look. In freshman year, I was a loser, just like you. Single, depressed, lonely, picked on - all of it. But then, Michael! Then, I got a SQUIP!”

“A script?”

“No! A SQUIP.”

Michael shook his head, “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Uh, yeah, duh. You can't find it online. Completely unheard of. Top secret shit. It's a grey oblong pill, from Japan!” She grinned, excited. “Quantum nanotechnology CPU, the computer travels through your blood until it implants in your brain and tells you what to do!”

“Is it legal? It sounds like a drug.”

“It’s better than drugs, Michael!” Her voice dropped to a whisper as she repeated her previous words, “It’s from Japan. Grey oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU.”

Jenna went on for awhile, talking about this pill that sounded like something out of one of those sci-fi movies that Brooke would make him watch with her. And, really, it all sounded way too good to be true. A pill that could make someone cool? It could help him get Jeremy! 

“How do I get one?” Michael had asked, a bit desperately. 

Jenna grinned. “I got a buddy that I can get them from, in the Payless and the Mall. Bring me six hundred dollars, and it's all yours.”

\---

Michael and Brooke sat in Brooke’s basement, both of them groaning as the deafening ‘GAME OVER’ noise and screen took over the small room. Brooke set her controller aside, running her hands over her face with a sigh. They’d been playing for only an hour, and they've already lost countless times. “Break time,” Brooke had mumbled through her hands. 

“Hey, has Jenna said anything to you recently?” Michael questioned as he set his controller down. 

“No,” Brooke answered, dropping her hands and looking over at Michael. “Well, I mean, she wrote something on my backpack.”

“What? What did it say?”

“E-R-S. No clue what it means.”

A groan. “Mine was L-O-V.”

Lovers. Of course. Half of the school thought they were dating already. 

Michael waved it off, though, continuing from his original thought, “Well, anyway, she pulled me into the janitor’s closet after play rehearsal today-”

“Kinky.”

“Brooke!”

“Continue,” Brooke was grinning. 

“She was telling me about this thing, she called it a SQUIP, and it's supposed to help you be cool. Apparently it's this pill, uh, with a computer inside. And the computer, like, goes through your blood or something and goes to your brain and it just tells you how to act. She said I could get one in the Payless at the mall for six hundred.”

There was a moment of silence, Brooke looking back at the black screen and Michael watching her, before she shook her head. “That's a scam. It has to be. I mean, first, listen to what you're saying. A pill, with a computer in it, that magically makes you cool? And you heard all of this from /Jenna/ of all people.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Michael sighed. “But, like, what if it is real? I could actually talk to Jeremy! I might even be able to get him to actually like me!”

A light knock on the door briefly interrupted their conversation, and both heads turned as the door was opened. There stood Michael’s mom.

“Hi, Mrs. Mell!” Brooke greeted cheerfully. 

“Hi, Brooke. You two, I’m going into work early tonight, someone cancelled last minute - do you need anything before I leave? I left some money on the table so you can order pizza or something.”

“We’re good. Thanks, Mom.”

Michael waited until after his mom left, then turned to Brooke. “Do you want to go check it out?”

Brooke shrugged. “Michael, say it does work. Say that it makes you the coolest person ever. What will happen here, with us? Will you be too cool to hang out with me?”

“No way!” Michael grinned at her. “Dude, you’re my favorite person. We’ll be friends forever. We’re a team, remember?”

It was Brooke’s turn to grin, then. “Is it really true?” She asked playfully, leaning in and laying her head on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m your favorite person~?”

He laughed, playfully pushing her away. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Brooke stood up, holding a hand out to Michael to pull him up too. “Then let's go, pal. Let's go find you some freaky computerized chill pill.”


	3. wintergreen tic tac

Brooke and Michael had wandered around the Payless for at least twenty minutes before they came across an employee. The guy approached them, actually, and to their surprise asked to see the money.

“What?” Michael had, cleverly, responded.

“The money?” The stock boy said again. “Four hundred.”

Brooke and Michael shared a glance, remembering that Jenna had said six hundred. Michael was about to admit that to the guy, before actually thinking about it. “Oh. Right, yeah, it's right here.” The man practically snatched the money from him as soon as it was pulled out of his pocket.

The two were lead to the back of the store, the stock boy explaining that this wasn't exactly legal, that the technology was mostly untested, and that he would take no responsibility for anything that would happen. Not that it really mattered at this point, because he already had Michael’s money, and was reaching into a box of ladies’ running shoes to pull out a small pill. He pressed it in Michael’s hand, telling him to take it with Mountain Dew, before turning away to go help a customer.

Now they stood in the food court, looking over the small pill.

“There's a computer in that.” Brooke mumbled, skeptically, staring the thing down. “It looks like a tic tac. Do you think it’s going to work?”

Michael shrugged. “Only one way to find out. Do you want to split it? You helped me get it, so you should benefit, too.”

“I doubt it works that way. You can just owe me, when you're cool.”

Brooke watched curiously as Michael took the pill, swallowing it with the Mountain Dew as they had been advised. Nothing seemed to change. She leaned in, speaking curiously, “Did anything happen? Do you /feel/ cool?”

“I /feel/ like I just wasted four hundred dollars on a wintergreen tic tac,” Michael stated, honestly.

“Yeah. Not cool,” Brooke shook her head. “Here, wait. I’ll be back in five minutes, maybe you’ll be cool then!”

“Where are you going?”

“Spencer's! They got Crystal Pepsi, I have to get it before someone else does!”

“Wasn't that discontinued years ago?”

“Duh! See you in five!” Brooke grinned, that same excited look on her face whenever she found some kind of vintage item, before turning and running off.

Michael sighed, watching until he saw her turn into the store, before adverting his gaze to scan the food court. Until his eyes landed on Jeremy and Christine. He knew better, that he should just leave them alone and let them do their thing, but he approached them anyway. “Jeremy!” he greeted.

Both of them turned to look at Michael, and he began to really regret his decisions, before Jeremy gave a polite smile.

“Hey, Michael. I didn't see you there!”

“Most people wouldn't,” Christine said with a shrug, before roping Jeremy’s attention back on her, starting to tell him something about a place in the food court.

“Uh- Wait! Jeremy, I needed to tell you something,” Michael threw out, inwardly cringing. He literally didn't have anything to say.

“Yeah?” Jeremy questioned, curiously, turning back to Michael. Christine huffed and crossed her arms, staring at Michael expectantly.

Michael stuttered for a moment, trying to figure out what to say – something important enough that it wouldn't make him look stupid, but not something like full out telling Jeremy his feelings for him. He almost managed to come with something, but it was cut off by an intense pain in his head. “Ow!” he groaned, hands reaching up to grip his head.

_Target male: INACCESSIBLE._

“Michael?”

“Ow- What the hell?” Not only was Michael in severe pain, but now he was hearing /voices/ in his head.

_Calibration in process. Please excuse mild discomfort._

"Mild!?" Michael practically shrieked, as if the voice would do anything to reply, or to help. 

"Michael, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked, stepping a bit closer, a concerned look over his features. 

"Dude!" Christine cheered, seeming to be enjoying herself, "The freak's freaking out!"

_Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated._

Then the pain was gone. Michael gave himself a moment to breathe, adjusting his glasses. "Wait, wait, wait– I'm fine! I just–"

_Discomfort level may increase._

And then came the blood curdling screams, Michael doubling over in pain, Christine and Jeremy watching in their respective interest and worry. 

_Accessing: NEURAL MEMORY._

_Accessing: MUSCLE MEMORY._

_Access procedure: COMPLETE._

_MICHAEL HEERE..._

Michael looked up to see a man standing there right in front of him, with an odd blue aura around him. 

The man opened his mouth to speak, a slight smile on his face. Michael recognized it as the voice in his brain. 

_Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor._

_Your SQUIP._

 


End file.
